Maddie sabe
by Misila
Summary: Los últimos cinco años ha reinado la paz en Rocavarancolia. Pero ahora, con la sombra de una guerra cerca, hay pocas cosas de las que Maddie esté segura.


_El ciclo de la Luna Roja_ no me pertenece, qué más quisiera. El genialoso aquí es José Antonio Cotrina.

Este fic contiene spoilers de _La Sombra de la Luna_.

Y ya que nos ponemos a hablar de este fic, está dedicado a **Orgullo Verde y Plata**, que es como se la conoce por estos lares. Porque es su cumple y porque es una personita genial. Y porque... ¡vaya! Es el segundo regalo de cumpleaños que le hago. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

* * *

_**Maddie sabe**_

o-o-o

Han sido varios años de paz.

Bueno, no paz exactamente, pero realmente la _paz_, entendida tal y como el concepto que Madeleine asimiló en la Tierra, no existe en Rocavarancolia. Pero la ciudad hostil que recibió a Maddie hace cinco años ha florecido, y ya no hay alimañas en las calles, las nuevas cosechas han ayudado a reconstruir los edificios en ruinas…

Hoy sale la Luna Roja, de nuevo. Sentada en las almenas de Altabajatorre, la joven mira sin ver la ciudad que se extiende a sus pies. Los cerca de cien cosechados, provenientes de una docena de mundos diferentes, se han separado, igual que lo hizo la última cosecha de Denéstor Tul cuando les llegó la hora de cambiar.

No puede evitar, como siempre que el lugar que tanto odiaba y que ahora es su hogar se ilumina con la poderosa luz del astro, pensar en la batalla contra Harex y Hurza. Si cierra los ojos, es capaz de ver a Hector sobrevolando el cielo, a Adrian –Andras– lanzando furiosas llamaradas a las estatuas encantadas, a los espantos de Sedalar…

Maddie suspira. Con la misma nitidez que la lucha recuerda al demiurgo cuando sólo era un muchacho solitario. Recuerda que al principio le irritaba; no era normal que pasara todo el día con la nariz metida en los hechizos. Recuerda perfectamente ese _algo más_ que sintió cuando él les habló a todos de su vida en la Tierra, de cómo estaba convencido de ser una maldición que mataba a todos los que pasaban mucho tiempo cerca de él.

Recuerda que ella jamás se lo creyó. Bastaba con usar la lógica; las supersticiones y maldiciones sólo existen porque creemos que existen. Ella pensó que Bruno simplemente estaba demasiado solo, pero no que estuviera maldito, o que tuviese la culpa de todo lo malo que les ocurrió. Ni siquiera de la muerte de Alex, a pesar de que tener alguien a quien herir con su dolor le hubiera ayudado.

Recuerda, también, los celos que sintió cuando Natalia –Dama Sedalar– le habló de los sentimientos de Sedalar Tul. Recuerda que se enfadó con ella y que le hubiera gustado asestarle un buen mordisco por no haber aceptado lo que Maddie ya no tendría.

Pero eso pasó, piensa. Fue bonito, pero ya es un recuerdo.

Una figura oscura recortada contra la Luna Roja saca a la joven de sus cavilaciones. Al percatarse de su mirada, Hector la saluda desde la distancia. Maddie sonríe.

—Está siguiendo a un futuro ángel negro. Creo que quiere ser profesor.

Maddie se vuelve y descubre a Aidan a su lado. El joven mira a Hector con una chispa de burla en los ojos. Se acerca a ella y rodea sus hombros con los brazos.

Aidan llegó a Rocavarancolia hace tres años. Fue el cosechado de más edad de la Tierra aquel año, con casi diecisiete, y desarrolló tal habilidad para meterse en líos que Maddie, que en aquel entonces estaba convertida en loba, acabó por perder la paciencia y morderle cada vez que intentaba salir del torreón Margalar. Y, si bien con la salida de la Luna Roja y su cambio a piromante estuvo más preparado para enfrentarse a los peligros de Rocavarancolia, sigue metiéndose en líos más grandes que él. A veces Maddie no sabe muy bien si es su novia o su niñera.

—Supongo que aprender a volar no es fácil—intenta defender a su amigo. Aidan sigue sonriendo con sorna—. Oh, venga, so creído. Tú te habrías incinerado a ti mismo si Andras no te hubiese echado una mano.

Aidan se inclina hacia Maddie para besarla, y casi consigue que a la muchacha se le olvide que le está echando la bronca. Cuando se separa de ella, baja la vista hacia su abultado vientre. Maddie sabe lo que va a decir antes de que abra la boca:

—¿Se mueve? ¿Da patadas? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Desde que se enteró de su embarazo, no hay día que Aidan no le pregunte eso. No parece darse cuenta de que es imposible que el bebé hable antes de nacer siquiera.

Maddie se echa a reír; el colgante de Sedalar Tul baila colgado de su cadena. La joven sabe que no debe quitárselo, al menos, hasta que nazca su hijo. La transformación mataría a la criatura.

—No, aunque lo he oído aclararse la garganta; creo que está preparando un discurso. Cuando empiece te aviso.

Aidan sacude la cabeza, divertido. Se deja caer en las almenas, junto a Maddie, y observa la ciudad que se extiende ante ellos, entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice Desgarro? Que probablemente comience una guerra.

La mano de Maddie que no está sujeta por Aidan se dirige involuntariamente a su vientre.

—No lo sé… De todas formas, estamos en mejor posición que hace años.

Respira hondo, intranquila. Siempre le ha incomodado no saber. Y ahora esa presión es, si cabe, mayor; Maddie ya no teme sólo por ella. Y el futuro plantea muchos interrogantes e incógnitas que la joven no sabe resolver, por lo que intenta contrarrestarlas con aquello de lo que sí está segura.

Madeleine sabe que hará todo lo que pueda y más por su bebé, por Aidan y por todos los amigos que ha hecho en Rocavarancolia. Sabe que ese sentimiento es compartido por muchos de sus compañeros, y que Aidan quemaría el mundo antes que permitir que a ella le hagan daño.

Sabe que su bebé nacerá, porque sería ridículo pensar otra cosa y porque después de perder a Alex la vida no puede ser tan cruel como para arrebatarle algo tan importante de nuevo. Sabe que se parecerá a Aidan y que él no cabrá en sí de gozo cuando lo mire, pero también tendrá algo de ella porque después de todo Maddie es su madre. Sabe, aunque en Rocavarancolia no haya aparatos que se lo puedan asegurar, que será un niño.

Pero, sobre todo, Maddie sabe que su hijo se llamará Alexander.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: LA MUERTE DE ALEX FUE TRAUMATIZANTE. Y ya me he desahogado. No, en serio, me dolió mucho; yo estaba esperando que en cualquier momento dieran con la tecla para salvarlo... Bueno, el caso. Ya he puesto mi granito de arena en el fandom de Rocavarancolia, que de momento es muy pequeñito.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
